This invention relates to wood paneling that is prefabricated for installation on interior walls. The paneling is made from solid wood and can be installed without special tools or skills. The panel pieces themselves fit to one another to produce a uniform and repeatable pattern. Each piece is joined along its sides and its ends by complementary tongue and groove structures.
From the standpoint of the ultimate user, an important feature of this paneling product is the rich, impressive appearance that the panel provides when properly installed. Installation can be made on exterior or interior walls. The paneling provides all of the handsome features generally expected of expensive set-in paneling so common in expensive homes and offices.
Each piece of material is accented through a joint whereby the individual pieces overlap or interlock, but a visible "gap" appears about its boundaries. A major portion of the panel is slightly elevated beyond the surrounding wood at each joint. Each panel piece is made from a single piece of wood. The attractiveness of the panel is accentuated by beveling of all four edges about the raised portion of the panel.